dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kortan
Kortan is a Wolf-Kin Youkai, and also a member of Alexander Leraji's peerage, piece Knight. He was found with his little sister within the Leraje territory, on the run from a Devil known as Magnus. He witnessed the death of his parents at the hands of Magnus, causing him to hold a very large grudge against the man. His only remaining weapon is a knife and his claws. Appearance Kortan is fairly tall for his age. His hair is Red & Black in color, with the left half being Red and the right being Black. He has emerald colored eyes that narrow into slits when he invokes his wolfish blood. His canines are slightly elongated, again due to his wolf blood. He has a muscular frame due to constant training spent with Alexander and their Sensei. In addition, his body is covered in multiple scars due to his time spent under Magnus. Personality Kortan is mostly quiet, though he will speak out if he is asked for input. He is shown to be extremely caring of his younger sister, to the point of willing to die for her if needed. While untrustful at first, it is shown that he has a strong respect and loyalty for Alexander, his master. It is also stated that he is fierce in combat, allowing his wolven half to take over completely if the situation requires. History TBA Plot 'The Young Hunter Stalks His Prey' We meet Kortan for the first time in the second chapter. Alexander finds him and his younger sister cleaning up in the lake inside of the Leraje territory. It is shown that they are former servants of a Devil known as Magnus, who has mistreated them for quite some time. Kortan proves to be quite the skilled fighter, dispatching a couple of the guards on his own. Afterwards, Alexander promises to keep him and his little sister safe, and talk of the two of them becoming part of his peerage is made. Powers & Equipment Immense Speed: 'In addition to the wolven half of his blood, Kortan is also a 'Knight and is able to reach immense speeds because of it. While not as fast as his Sensei, he was complimented on his ability to dodge attacks most young Devils wouldn't be able to dodge. Immense Strength: Kortan is shown to have far superior strength, both due to the Devil blood and his Youkai blood. Improved Stamina Improved Durability Demonic Power: While being a Knight, Kortan does have some skill with Devil's magic. He mostly uses it to enhance his defenses as necessary. Wolf Claws: Kortan can change his nails to become more claw-like, increasing their sharpness and strength by an immense amount. They become near as strong as steel, able to cut through metal like butter and leave scratches in concrete. Heightened Senses: Kortan has heightened senses thanks to his Wolf-kin half. He uses this to his advantage both when Hunting Magnus and when Alexander and Rias were trying to sneak up on them. Silver Knife: While he hasn't said where it's from, Kortan is usually seen with a small, silver knife. He was found in the woods with it and it seems to hold some importance, despite not being anything special in particular. Flight: As a Devil, Kortan can fly, using his Devil wings. Trivia TBA Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Alexander Leraje's Peerage Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Knight